


In Hands We Trust(fund)

by curiousherbal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 being a bastard boy, Chatroom Conversations, Engagement, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Jumin Han is an insecure cinnamon roll, Sexual Tension, Tickling, brief appearance by miss lizzie the 3rd i do foretell, just a dash of hurt & comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousherbal/pseuds/curiousherbal
Summary: Jumin had large hands. He was a tall man, of course.And you know what they say about having large hands, right?
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 201





	In Hands We Trust(fund)

Jumin had large hands. He was a tall man, of course.

And you know what they say about having large hands, right?

ZEN: _come on jagiya, don’t make me ask again.._

You quirked a small, side smile to yourself. The chat had been active all morning and afternoon. _Everyone must be in a good mood._ Your most recent RFA party had only been two nights ago, and it was arguably one of the most successful ones to date. It was exhausting, yet rewarding, and you hypothesized that everyone’s lighthearted temper was a direct effect of being relieved that all of the extensive preparations and tedious social engagements had come to fruition, and quite smoothly at that.

707: ooohhh eager are we? did someone get a new role>> B)

ZEN:

ZEN: how’d u know??

Always happy to seize the opportunity to play off Seven’s bouts of humor, your fingers scrambled to reply, rapidly flying over your phone’s keyboard:

You: Telekinesis!

707: Ah! My lady doth speak after all!

ZEN: _Your_ lady?

707: But Zen

ZEN: Yes??? What??

707: You’re playing the part really well

707: I’m impressed!

707: 

Yoosung✰: Huh? I thought Zen was just acting like himself?

ZEN: yeah Seven, are you on drugs or something?

707: Mis-ta Steal Yo Girl! You’re playing the role real well!

707: I’d be wary of the fearsome iceman though…

Yoosung✰: 

Yoosung✰: I’m so confused…

 _Oh no._ Panicking, you hurriedly went to turn down the speaker volume on your phone –

Yoosung✰:

Satisfied that you managed to avoid Yoosung’s … disturbingly bawdy bawling, you tucked your feet beneath your legs as you adjusted your position on Jumin’s bed.

 _Our_ bed.

It was still something that you had to get used to. Your relationship with Jumin was something that was intense; it accelerated at a rate which had everyone surprised. But you were happy. And Jumin was finally freed from the tendrils of loneliness that had haunted him all of his life.

You finally had someone that not only treated you like the princess that you were, but someone that was mature, responsible, and respected you as not just as a woman or lover – but as a human being.

He was your best friend. Your best friend that shared a mutual love for cats.

And if you were being _completely_ honest, his handsome visage and comfortable living arrangements were nothing to complain about either.

_Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_

Your face flushed red. Your fiancé was currently at work. _He must have just gotten on his lunch break to log into the chatroom_. You’d be lying to yourself if you said you weren’t at least somewhat apprehensive of how Jumin would proceed. _He has always been just a bit too protective…_

707: AHHH! Yoosung run!!

Yoosung✰: WHAT WHY

Yoosung✰: 

707: THE

707: I

707: C

707: E

707: **O  
/|\  
/ \**

 _Yoosung_ ✰ _has left the chatroom_

Your head fell back with bellowing laughter that reached the high ceiling of the penthouse. _Poor Yoosung._

Unphased, your fiancé made his presence known in chat:

Jumin: Ah, ma chérie. How lovely it is to see you here. I take it you’ve had lunch?

Jumin: …

Jumin: Zen, it is truly regrettable that I cannot say the same to you.

ZEN:

ZEN: DUDE

ZEN: What’s wrong with you??

707: Yeah!

707: No greeting for me?? What am I, chopped liver??

Jumin: My sincerest apologies, Luciel. How are you?

707: Doing just dandy, thx thx (♥ω♥ ) ~♪

ZEN: blegh, gross. Don’t flirt with that man, Seven.

707: whattttt

Like a well-oiled machine, you and Seven both responded at the same time:

You: but he flirts with everyone!

707: hey I flirt with everyone!

Your eyes widened and you couldn’t help but shake with laughter. You and Seven were like two sides of the same coin, finishing each other’s sentences whilst copying each other’s mannerisms and phrases.

707: JINX!!!

You: OMG

Jumin: Love, I’m happy to see you enjoying yourself.

Feeling slightly guilty at having delayed answering Jumin’s question, you blushed and gave your lover a reply:

You: Darling! Yes – I am well. <3 I hope work has been going well. <<33

You: And no – I haven’t yet. Zen was just trying to convince me to go get lunch with him lol

707: lolol

707: gonna go get popcorn 4 this lololol

Jumin:

Jumin: Zen, is that true?

ZEN: So what if it is! You don’t own her! She can make her own decisions

Jumin: Of course she can. And of course I don’t. Are you, by chance, projecting?

ZEN: Are you being smart with me?

Jumin: Just curious. I find it interesting how you are defaulting to assuming the worst in me. Perhaps you are subconsciously ashamed of your own _beastly_ tendencies, no?

ZEN: 

ZEN: Jagiya, can you believe this guy??

Sensing the growing tension, you decided that it would be best to windmill the conversation. Usually Zen’s and Jumin’s bickering was fairly harmless, but you didn’t want to take any chances in ruining the positive atmosphere that graced the RFA recently.

You: Zen, I appreciate your concern for me.

You: But we are kind of engaged, lol

Jumin: Correct.

707: Affirmative.

You: Glad that’s settled then, boys!

ZEN: Hey I wasn’t done –

You: I’ll meet you at the Parisian café halfway between yours and mine Zen 😊 15 minutes?

707: Oh la la, French cuisine ? How romantic~

707:

You grimaced slightly. You hadn’t meant for it to be romantic. You were just really craving an egg and cheese croissant, that’s all!

ZEN: Sounds picture perfect, princess.

ZEN: And I should know, since I take the best selfies haha

ZEN:

ZEN: I’ll see you there.

_ZEN has left the chatroom_

You rolled your eyes at the 180° change in Zen’s mood. _He’s too easily pleased when he gets what he wants_. Despite his mercurial tendencies, you did genuinely like Zen. You just couldn’t imagine being in a relationship with him; your nose crinkled slightly at the thought. The actor was too much like an older brother to you. _Which is why I have Jumin_. Your heart fluttered at the mere thought of the dark businessman. Many and most regarded him as cold, aloof. But you knew better, and he knew you knew. And that was all you both needed to be happy.

Jumin: Please be safe on your way, sweets. I will call Driver Kim to assist you there.

You: Thank you my love! I will be waiting for you when you get home this evening~~

707: Awhh how cute

You: You’re welcome to come too, Sevs

707: unfortunately I got a lotta work to do

707:

707: I am but a hacking slave

You: haha okay. Well you’re welcome anytime. I’ll get going then

You: Love you, Ju xx

Jumin: Enjoy your afternoon. I expect to see you later.

_You have left the chatroom_

Not wanting to be the last one out, you left before Seven or Jumin did. You briefly wondered if they’d talk any to each other, but you supposed you could always log back in later and see for yourself.

As you started getting ready to leave the penthouse, you couldn’t help but worry your bottom lip between your teeth as you thought about your fiancé’s parting wishes. _No emoji. No kisses. No pet names._

You sighed.

Jumin had made leaps and bounds regarding his borderline obsessive nature over you, but he still could be quite moody. It was obvious that he wasn’t pleased with you having a lunch date with Zen, no matter how strictly platonic it was in your eyes. The tight-lipped business heir was making an effort to put on a cool, calm façade in the chatroom so as not to upset you. You appreciated his efforts, you truly did. It was all you could ask for – that he make an effort, that is.

You slipped on your sneakers and slung your crossbody bag over your shoulder. Giving the flat a onceover to ensure Elizabeth was comfortable and the windows locked, you exited the penthouse.

Surprisingly, Driver Kim was already waiting obediently in the hallway outside of the door.

He gave a polite bow. “Are you ready, Miss?”

With a smile and warm thanks, you exited the building and slid onto the cool, leather backseat of the car.

 _I’m on my way!_ _😊_ You pocketed your phone after texting Zen, your stomach growling in anticipation.

❧ ❧ ❧ ❧ ❧ ❧ ❧

Jumin Han arrived home precisely at 5:15 PM. Less than ten seconds upon entering his penthouse, he could already tell from the dark hallways that you had yet to return from your afternoon rendezvous with a certain musical theatre actor.

Jumin’s lip curled in distaste.

Peeling off his suit jacket, Jumin made his way to his bedroom.

 _Our_ bedroom.

His heart gave a sudden pang in his chest, and Jumin sat gingerly on the bed. He undid the buttons to his waistcoat and exhaled. He laid back on the bed, his legs still bent at a right angle over the edge. He settled his large, slender hands atop his flat stomach.

He sensed the soft pitter-pat of Elizabeth stealthily slipping into the room. His senses were proved right when he felt her rub herself against his calves, her lithe body weaving in and out of the man’s lanky legs.

He sighed once more. One lethargic hand reached down, just barely nosing at the soft tips of Elizabeth’s dainty ears.

Jumin was annoyed. In truth, he was jealous, but he had been working hard to remedy that feeling specifically, especially when it concerned you.

Oh, how he hated to disappoint his love.

He turned his head, his left cheek now resting against the cool top of the comforter. His stomach growled hungrily.

He hated to disappoint you, but… _I cannot control myself any longer…_ he suddenly thought hazily with a loose and smug smile: _I am going to punish you when you get home._

The lonely man wove his fingers together, stretched them, and rested them against the back of his head.

Yes, he knew just the appropriate punishment for you.

❧ ❧ ❧ ❧ ❧ ❧ ❧

It was half past 5 when you finally unlocked the door to your shared penthouse. Zen had insisted that you watch part of his rehearsal right after lunch. Not having anything else to do, and not looking forward to returning to an empty nest, you agreed easily.

You hadn’t meant to extend your lunch date several hours; it just so happened that way.

And you hadn’t meant to spend essentially the entire day with your handsome, celebrity actor friend whom your fiancé didn’t entirely fancy – it just so happened that way. Or so, you told yourself.

To be honest, you were feeling apprehensive. Jumin had most likely already returned home, and you were unsure what state of mind or being he would be in when he discovered you not there.

The man was desperately concerned for your safety and whereabouts. More so than he needed to be.

The door swung open on its smooth hinges, you toed off your sneakers, and draped your jacket on the minimalistic coat rack that stood plainly by your front door. You took note of Jumin’s briefcase and loafers sitting idly by. _I was right._ Another sigh. _He beat me home._

“Jumin?” You called for your lover softly into the open space. “I’m home. I’m sorry that I took so long – I just didn’t have anything else to do.”

You walked through the penthouse and into your bedroom; you surveyed the California King sized bed, only to find –

Nothing.

Well, nothing – excluding the spoiled white ball of fur that currently lay curled up in the center of the bed.

“Jumin?”

_How could your 6 ft something Mr. CEO rich business heir fiancé disappear?_

_Did he go out again after dropping off his work stuff?_

_No – he always wears his loafers, and they’re still here…_

Perplexed, you spun on your heel and began to walk back towards the hallway.

_Maybe he was lounging on the couch –_

CLICK

Bright light suddenly filled the bedroom.

A tall, dark figure dashed out from the space behind the open door and ensnared you with its long arms. Large hands spread their spindly fingers over your stomach, interlocking with one another. A pointed chin dug into your shoulder. An angular nose pressed against the right side of your face. Black, glossy hair tickled your neck.

“My love.”

The silky baritone rumbled from the large chest currently pressed up against your back. “You’re home.”

“Ju-Jumin…” You reached a hand up to cup your lover’s cheek, trying to pivot in his embrace so that you could properly greet him.

“I think not.”

Your eyes widened in bewilderment. “What?” You breathed out airily, not sure what was happening.

“You’re late.” Jumin pressed a single, deliberate kiss to the pulse point on your bare neck.

You shivered, not expecting this development, but not exactly displeased either. “In my defense,” you felt him press another delicate kiss to your skin, “I never said what time I’d be home.”

The large hands abruptly spun you around.

Suddenly, your back was to the wall. Jumin towered above you, his palms resting on either side of your head.

“You see, my love,” he leaned in closer, inhaling your gardenia perfume that you applied earlier; his stomach curdled at the thought of you putting it on for anyone other than himself, “That is where you are wrong.”

You were being kissed. Passionately. With lots of pressure.

“You said you’d be waiting for me at home, did you not?”

 _Fuck_.

The hairs stood up on the back of your neck as you stumbled out a lame “Ah, yeah – you’re right.” You licked your bruised lips and made eye contact with his dark irises, only an inch or two away from your face. You gulped. “I’m sorry.”

Jumin let out a dark chuckle.

“You know, my dear… I’ve been working so hard to please you these past several months. I’ve been attempting to tame the _beast_ as Zen so likes to call it. Exterminate my unhealthy feelings of obsession. Possession.” He slipped a knee between your legs. “Even… aggression.” He nipped at your neck. You closed your eyes. He leaned back. “But when you don’t make similar efforts to help me out,” He brought up a large hand to cup your face, you opened your eyes again at the touch, _were his hands always so huge??,_ “it is rather difficult for me to not stray course.”

You blinked before voicing meekly, “is it?”

Jumin gave a curt nod, placing his other hand at the curve of your waist. He breathed your name softly, followed by an inquest: “…do you know what they say about having large hands?”

Your face went beet red. _Is he really asking that? So much for maturity…_

“Uh… um...”

“Hmmm?” He patiently waited for your answer.

You couldn’t bring yourself to say it.

“Would you prefer I show you in a more… direct manner, then?” Jumin arched a perfect eyebrow, studying your flustered expression, challenging it with his unbothered one.

Still not able to form words or sounds, you gave a single, timid nod.

And then: “Ahahahahah!” Your raucous laughter burst from your chest suddenly, your body reacting before your mind had even processed what had just happened.

That’s when you felt it – those large hands… on your body…

Tickling you. Hard. Frenzied. Up and down your sides.

“AHH hahaha, Jumin!” You shrank down trying to bat away his persistent palms. “Jum- hahaha! Oh my god hahahha,” you craftily pulled yourself from his embrace and ran from the room, still giggling, clutching your tickled sides.

“Oh, you think you can escape that easily ma chérie? This is your punishment!” Jumin shouted heartily at you, laughing himself as he gave chase to your retreating figure.

You rounded the couch, clutching at its backside, panting playfully, not entirely sure what your next plan of action should be to escape your fiancé-turned-tickle-monster.

“Oh? Have you gone into hiding my love?” Jumin loftily proposed to his living room, taking slow steps in a circle as he surveyed the room. “You know that for every second you delay your punishment, the reprimand gets extended twice as long.”

 _Oh fuck._ There was nothing for it. You had to give in now. You weren’t sure how much longer you could endure his tickling once he inevitably trapped you.

“Gotcha!” Jumin appeared at your side suddenly, circling your wrist with his deft fingers. He crouched beside you behind the couch.

“Ah!”

“Oh, did I scare you?” He pouted petulantly, his eyes giving away the merit that he actually felt.

“Yes, how did you even sneak up on me like that?”

Jumin jerked his head to his left, pointing out a certain feline that was staring directly at you, her tail flicking to and fro. _Leave it to the cat to give away your position._

“Elizabeth!” You brought a palm to your chest. “I am betrayed!”

The next thing you knew, strong arms had scooped you up bridal style, and you were cradled against an equally solid chest, clothed only in a thin, dress shirt that was unbuttoned at the top.

“Just because you’re cute doesn’t mean that you can escape your fate so easily,” Jumin chastised with a gentle breath of your name.

You looked up at his dark eyes. They peered down at you. Despite his pedantic words, nothing could erase the genuine tenderness that his irises beheld when regarding you.

They narrowed. A smirk overtook his features. His eyes glinted with mischief.

_Well, it was a nice thought while it lasted…_

Jumin suddenly dropped you.

“Ah!” You landed gracefully onto your bed, bouncing a bit as the mattress dipped to accommodate your form.

Jumin straddled you, pinning your elbows by your sides with his knees.

“Oh, it looks like I’ve trapped my little songbird,” Jumin sighed in contrived melancholy, “There’s nothing for it – she looks so sad. I must give her what is due.”

Your eyes widened in alarm – “wait Jum—!”

He was upon you like a ravenous wolf. His large hands flew over your body once again, surrendering you to his ticklish torment. You let loose uncontrolled giggles, your own small hands desperately trying to prevent his large ones from continuing their delighted assault. Your body responded in involuntary spasms, your breath hitching and releasing peals of laughter. You pounded your fists weakly against his chest as he heightened his tickling by nuzzling his nose into your neck.

The overstimulation, the excess of sensation, it was all too much. Pain mixed with pleasure, your mind and body interpreting the experience in two completely different ways. It was pleasurable. It was torture. It was pure nonsense. It was stinging. It was true gaiety.

“Jumin—!” You wheezed, fighting to string together a coherent sentence despite the hellish delight he continued to inflict upon your vulnerable form, “ahah Jum—aha –in! St—op!”

Out of ideas, and incredibly overstimulated, you decided you had no choice but to play dirty:

“You’re hurting me!”

Immediately, he stopped.

Gone were the conniving eyebrows, replaced with ones knit in concern instead. His open-mouthed smile was instantly exchanged for a downturned frown. He eased his pressure on you, his hands stilling as they now hovered over your body in hesitation, as if afraid you would break at his slightest touch.

_Oh no. No no no._

“Jumin, I didn’t actually mean – “

“Darling, why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Oh Lord, he sounded miserable.

Your heart leapt in your throat at the anxious tone in his voice.

“It was just a lot, love. I enjoyed it; I really did. You didn’t do anything wrong, please don’t be sad.” You suddenly felt very guilty as you looked at the fretful expression on your lover’s face.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me…” Jumin averted his eyes.

_Oh no he doesn’t._

“Jumin,” you placed your hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at you, “I like this side of you. The playful side. The lighthearted side. The affectionate and silly side. I love every side of you. Never apologize for coming out of your shell. Especially to me. I’m your best friend before your lover.” You smiled invitingly. “I shouldn’t have said you were hurting me… I’m sorry. But, we should maybe establish a safe word next time, yeah?”

Jumin’s face morphed into one of gentle bliss, his mouth turning slightly to kiss your palm.

“Deal.” He acquiesced easily. “You know, you’d naturally make quite the good business negotiator with rhetoric like that.”

“Oh?” You liked the sudden vitality in his eyes.

“Would you like me to prove it in a more…” He swallowed thickly, his gaze now hooded by lust and love, “ahh… direct manner, then?”

“God yes.”

❧ ❧ ❧ ❧ ❧ ❧ ❧

_ZEN has entered the chatroom_

ZEN: Hey Ms. Party Planner, did you get home safely??

You were lying on Jumin’s bare chest, both of you long exhausted from the sheer physicality of the day’s events.

You: Yup yup! Thx for asking 😊

Jumin was also on his phone, his arms long enough to wrap around your shoulders and text with both hands at the same time. He gave you a quick peck on the crown of your head. You looked up at him briefly and grinned lovingly.

Jumin: Thank you for entertaining my fiancé today, Zen. I would have hated for her to be lonely.

ZEN: Humph! Yeah yeah. I don’t hang out with her for your gratification.

ZEN: She’s my friend too.

You rolled your eyes good-naturedly at the young man’s characteristic defensiveness. Even Jumin chuckled slightly above you. Ever the mediator, you sought to cool things down again for the evening.

You: you know, I can never tell when you two are actually arguing vs. just bantering

ZEN: I’d hate to distress you princess...

ZEN: We can’t have you developing worry lines in your precious skin!

ZEN: perhaps we should come up with a sign that let’s you know what’s up lol

_Yoosung has entered the chatroom_

Jumin: Oh, you mean like a safe word?

Jumin: Sounds easy enough. Her and I established our own just an hour or two ago.

Jumin:

ZEN: Safe word…….

ZEN:

_Yoosung has left the chatroom_

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo! My second MysMe fic! I really loved how adorably fluffy and humorous this one turned out. I have a major soft spot for Jumin -- and I think he is most adorable when he allows himself to act silly. I also was growing tired of the ultimate-daddy-dom-jumin fics (which are great! but I thought, well what if he led MC on like that and then... ATTACKED HER WITH TICKLES AND CUDDLES)  
> As always, you can find me on tumblr @curiousherbal  
> And you may request prompt ideas either here or there :))  
> I hope you enjoyed this self-indulgent nonsense xxx


End file.
